Really, you Immature Planets!
by Kaiyaosha
Summary: Heta Style Lorien Legacies. Full explanation inside.- Lorien needs to loosen up. A lot. This is a shortened story. It could be expanded and improved but I have chosen not too, so details inside are brief. Rewrite may occur. Sort of AU. Rated T for Safety, no romance and I think no bad language.


Hey! This is an idea I just got. Heta Style Lorien Legacies! If you don't know what Heta-Style is, its where for example Lorien, has a human form and she basically likes whatever her planet does, has the personality of most her people and everything. Normally the rulers or leaders of the territory would know of them and everything but for this case they won't.

This will feature Mogadore, Lorien, and Earth. Its a Hetalia AU kind of. Which means the characters will have names as well, like names of their own planet.

Since I don't know Loric or Mogadorian any Loric or Mogadorian words will be made up. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lorien Legacies or Hetalia which this story technically has connections with.

Xoxoxo

"Loooorien!"

A girl excitedly crash hugged into a more mature looking girl that stumbled slightly before turning her intense glowing blue eyes at the girl.

"Earth! Please do not do that anymore! I have already told you last time!"

The smaller, more immature girl pouted as she twirled her long wavy brown locks around and around.

"What are you doing here anyways?!"

The girl simply giggled before prancing off, twirling around in her green and brown dress with red and blue here and there with tints of white.

Lorien sighed.

She was enjoying sitting on a bench in a near quiet park, save for the small giggling little girls feeding the chimera in duck forms on the pond, and she was enjoying the light breeze, when Earth of all people came on, tackle hugged her, and suddenly ran off. Never mind she was in her planet without permission!

She was used to it by now, Earth had been much cheerful over the past few centuries. She smoothed out the crinkles in her beautiful dress that had loralite at the neckline, and the edges at the bottom that fluttered when she walked. Then she fixed up her hair a bit, straightening up the already straight, silky blue strands that were delicately put up into a updo held together by flowers with another layer of blue flowing straight down her back. Honestly, she wondered about Earth.

She couldn't say she didn't feel sympathy when the planet came crawling to her gasping in short breaths as she struggled, convulsing and shuddering as her people fought in wars. Or when there were natural disasters. Lorien had none of those. Mogadore, who was generally arrogant, prideful, and cruel was actually okay when you got to know him more, he sometimes had his people fighting amongst each other, but he never showed it, since he was too prideful. The pain that is. She isn't sure when Mogadore's people would decide to ask another planet for resources; they might die out soon and they all know it. It was a untouchable subject.

Each one of them were vastly different, and they were pretty sure they were the only planets with personifications so they got to be buddies after oh, around ten million years? Even if Lorien found their personalities... Loud. She was always quiet, thoughtful, and philosophical. She would never admit it, but Earth's people could be pretty good philosophers.

Mogadore was an arrogant person, that had interesting skill with weapons and science of all things. He could be bossy and was a cruel person in war, but war only. He never told them what his human name was, or rather, mogadorian name. Earth's human name was Sophia Williams. Her loric name was Lavektra. It was a common loric name, but she found her own uniqueness to it. It meant flourishing in her own language, Loric.

They often visited Earth, it was the most interesting, with so many different cultures which was the one time Earth was proud of being split into so many territories.

She sighed, standing up and walking to back to her small home in the countryside.

Earth was either there or making a mess of her planet. It was a wonder her people didn't find out about the humane looking form of planets, with Earth sticking out like a sore thumb anywhere.

Xoxoxo

Earth giggled as she twirled her hair around.

It was officially time to show that stuck up good girl Lorien just how to have fun! Mogadore was all for the idea, and later on she would drag Lorien straight to her planet in a space ship looking thing they had for travel between planets, except sadly her people hadn't discovered how to obtain one yet, or even knew about it, so they needed a small ship with a cloaking device, at least until into Earth's skies where they could pretend to be a normal plane at least.

The only things now was to kidnap that stuck up Lavektra! Vilixsoreis, Mogadore's mogadorian name thingie, was going to set up their spaceship plane. (She once teased him about how it sounded like villainous, he looked ready to kill. His name was strange though! She wasn't supposed to know it but she found out...) She also had to make sure Lorien was dressed humanely, her hair just stood out to much, more than Mogadore's paler skin.

But she was going to have so much fun! She even requested for some of her human friends to come for paintball!

She cheered mentally as she waited patiently. Any moment now...

She was currently hiding behind the small couch in Lorien's tiny little house. Honestly, Lorien needed better tastes. As the planet itself Earth could obtain gold easily as she just knew where they were buried. Or diamonds. She had a big house in one of the small private islands she bought that normally wasn't seen on maps. Some island off the southwest of Hawaii but not too far off.

Oh well. But seriously, next time Earth was totally going to make the stuck up girl buy a new house. A grand one. A huge grand noticeable one with the biggest price there was!

Earth grinned deviously, already anticipating the distressed look Lorien would have.

Xoxoxo

Mogadore groaned.

Dragged into one of Earth's plots yet again.

The crazy girl really needed to learn to keep it in, but noooo she just had to find out his embarrassing name and blackmail him into this.

Luckily she never found the meaning, but Lorien, if she found out she would know the meaning because she knew certain words in his language.

Nevermind it was also the permanent code for his home. Mogadorians generally had strange locks on their doors, all customised differently. For example, one would have a code word, a keycard, and key. Another might have finger print scanner only. It depended. He himself had two codes, a keycard, two keys, a retinal scanner and a fingerprint scanner. And a face recognition thing.

Call it over the top security but it wasn't cheap.

His home contained all necessary things and weapons, mainly blasters and swords of all kinds. He was a praised warrior, but he had to lay low.

Dammit. Time to get ship ready. Earth should have been arriving soon.

Ah there she was. Dragging along a furious Lorien while being assisted by a chimera.

Xoxoxo

"Earth!"

The loric gave a strangled cry as a familiar blur of brown tackled her to the ground.

Xoxoxo

Lorien had her blue hair still, but it was too messy for her liking even if the straight strands looked as perfect as ever.

She was wearing a blue flower dress, but she sure wasn't acting as feminine as she was before.

She was snarling, ready to break her restraints when a bored looking Mogadore commented on her desperation.

"Legacy proof."

She hissed in a unnatural matter as she let herself relax, a scowl evident on her normally serene face. There were times when Earth kidnapped her. Not once did she succeed in getting her past Lorien's atmosphere. Lorien always broke her restraints before she could, flying out of there as she returned to her home.

Sometimes Mogadore would tag along, smirking at Earth's expression everytime Lorien flew out of there. Honestly, Lorien only ever went to Earth after Earth's intense begging.

Well, with her mind reading legacy, she glimpsed into Earth's mind for a moment. The other two learned how to guard their minds so Lorien couldn't read their kind.

But sometimes when they got too excited or something of the sort, they let go of their barriers for a few seconds.

So, paintball? Well Lorien would certainly enjoy Earth's expression as she subtly made her paintballs explode in her face.

It was unladylike. But Lorien could care less.

Sometimes revenge took over her mind, especially when Earth pissed her off so well... Whatever. She let herself drift off to dreams of Eaeth's different expressions.

No one messes with Lavektra freaking Lorien.

And she definitely could have more creative wording, but she didn't want to get used to it and damaging the ears of poor children that heard her on the streets of her capital.

So she settled for what she had, but was mentally cussing at Earth with so many creative words, she could blow up her largest aquarium.

No lie.

Xoxoxo

Lorien stared innocently, acting surprised as Earth shrieked when all her ammo for paintball exploded. She was reloading, and Lorien who stalked her all the way till none of her human friends were in sight, simply thought, imagining the paintballs exploding into bright colours all mixed together, and boom.

Sometimes she really envied her power.

She was grinning evily when she felt her back pelted by paintballs.

She turned, ready to shoot as she made sure no one was in sight before scampering behind a tree, turning invisible.

Maybe it was cheating, but Lorien couldn't care less.

She glanced out and saw Mogadore who hollered,

"That's cheating Levi!"

Her current name was Levi, short for Lavektra. It was a human name to use in public.

She glared out, invisible as Mogadore narrowed his eyes before turning in her direction when she moved an inch, and black paint shot out.

Ducking back behind the tree, she returned fire, turning visible again as she fired, swiftly moving out of the battlefield while the sounds drowned out her footsteps.

Looked like she was out. Oh well, she wasn't the one that received paintballs in the face. The rule was that if two different people hit you, you got out. She didn't know who had the white paintballs, but she didn't really care.

As long as Earth got what was coming to her.

Xoxoxo

Shopping.

Mogadore was clearly uninterested as well as Lorien was dragged from store to store.

three hours later, they left empty handed.

Xoxoxo

"What. The. Hell. Is. This."

After a tiring day they finally let her go back home.

Except they took her to some place that was most definitely not her home.

She sputtered, wordless, as she stared at the giant mansion towering over her slim 16 year old figure.

"Surprise!"

"What. Is. It."

"Your new house!" Earth grinned, bouncing up and down, with pale pink splashed across her face, from the previous paintball incident, her brown hair kept bouncing around.

Lorien stared, open mouthed at the monster of a house standing before her.

"What happened to my cottage home?!"

"Oh... We sold it. Don't worry. We already got your things moved in."

"WHAT? How dare you?!"

And she stomped up the stairs of her new house before realizing she didn't have keys.

"Its unlocked~"

Lorien furiously opened the door, slamming it closed behind her.

Now, to find out how much loralite before the current owner of the cottage cracked.


End file.
